What Dreams Become
by rodent04
Summary: Dreams are terrifying Duo???chapter four
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: Okay, you thought Prophecy was finished didn't you? Well it is in one sense. But, it was originally written in a type of... well... lets just say I am working on a multi universal fic, which Prophecy comes under. This is the very first Universal fic, which is a little confusing at first. If I make no sense to you and you still wish me to explain, well, write a review and I will email you with the plan I have. Not in detail, just the basic idea of what I mean. Anyways, On with the fic.  
  
Oh yeah, you didn't believe me when I said I'd fix Duo's hair??   
  
What dreams may come....  
  
  
  
  
"Twiip" The sound of a crossbow being fired alerted the Master to the Slayer's attack. He grinned and caught the bolt, before bounding to the exhausted Slayer. He knew one arm was broken as well as several ribs, and he grabbed hold of the injured appendage and smiled as the blonde boy screamed in pain. The Master wrapped his arms around the boy and held him still. "No" the boy was breathing heavily, and the master could feel the blood pounding through his veins. He drooled slightly and licked the boy's neck and to his delight, the boy shivered in fear.   
  
He looked up and saw his protégé, a former friend of the Slayer and turned to him. "Trowa, you may have the honour" the vampire grinned and slid behind the boy. The smell of the blood was driving him wild. The Slayer gasped as Trowa ran a hand down his chest before holding the boy still. "I'm so sorry" a clear voice whispered and Trowa frowned as a memory tried to surface. Stubbornly, he pushed it down and pulled the boy's body against his own.   
  
The Slayer was too tired and hurt to fight back and his head fell against the vampire's chest. Trowa frowned at the sensation he felt when that happened, and tilted the blonde head to the side. He smiled again as he thought of the blood pounding through the boys veins and he licked the child's' neck, much as the Master had. As his fangs slid into the pale skin he heard the last words murmured by the Slayer, "Trowa, Forgive me."   
  
The words were forgotten as the blood began to drain from the boy and Trowa was in heaven. He'd never had blood that tasted as sweet as the Slayer's and he sucked it down eagerly, refusing to stop even as the Slayer collapsed in his arms. Only when he realised there was no more blood coming to him did he stop and pull away from the boy. He let the body fall to the floor and looked into the pale face. The boy's last words came back to him, "forgive me...". "No..." Trowa thought, remembering the blonde boy, his angel. The one he'd just killed.   
  
He dropped to his knees and pulled the boy close to him, hoping against hope it wasn't too late. He took in the torn throat and the bruises surrounding the neck, There was no way, even with Heero's healing powers that The Slayer would have lived. A wet sensation dripped down his cheek and he lifted one clawed hand and wiped it away. "A tear. If only, all the tears I cried for you," He gently lowered the boy to the ground before facing the Master with a growl. "You made me kill him." The Master growled back before answering, "you, my boy, are a Vampire, he was a Slayer, that's what we do." The master turned away when he heard another twiip. He turned back, expecting a bolt flying at him. Not seeing it he frowned and then gasped as pain tore at his back, and over his shoulder stood Trowa, with the boy's stake, "You took my Angel, I'll take you." The Master growled at the boy before crumbling to dust and dropping to the cold ground. Trowa glared at the dust a moment before going back to the boy. He buried his face in the boy's neck and spoke "I'm sorry too Quatre, I forgive you." 


	2. Ohhh, it was a dream.......

Authors Notes: Sorry, not done with the Duo torture. I know the start was strange, but that's just me. Is this interesting yet? I have a question if someone would be so kind as to answer. The last death in the previous chapter wasn't too bad was it? I do have a well, more gruesome one for someone else, but it is kinda disturbing. Anyway, I may get to it soon, hopefully.  
  
What Dreams Become:   
  
  
  
"QUATRE!" Duo bolted up in his sleep and blinked. He frowned before running for his friends' room and pounding on the door.   
  
  
"Duo?" a groggy voice asked and Duo turned, spotting Trowa yawning behind him. "You!!" Duo yelled and tackled the taller pilot to the ground, "You killed him!" He wrapped both hands around Trowa's neck and shook the boy until a hand grabbed his wrist. "Duo? What are you doing?" Duo looked up into blue eyes, dropping Trowa and turning to tackle Quatre. "You're okay!"   
  
  
Quatre was confused. He'd just been woken from a deep sleep by someone calling his name and pounding on his door. When he answered the pounding, he came across Duo, strangling Trowa in the hallway. "Duo?" The braided pilot turned his attention away from Trowa, the anger still visible in his eyes, before squealing and tackling Quatre.  
  
  
If Quatre was confused, Trowa was bewildered. He'd been jerked awake by Duo's cry and had walked into the hallway to investigate. Duo turned on him screaming about him killing someone. He watched as Duo tackled Quatre and heard another shout. "Maxwell!! Why are you playing tackle football at.." Wufei looked down at his watch "two thirty am?"   
  
  
Duo blinked at Wufei. "What are you talking about?" he asked, confused. "Why am I out here?" "I think you were sleep walking" a voice said from below him and he looked down, realising he was sitting on Quatre. He grinned sheepishly and stood up, helping the Blonde to his feet. "Hey Trowa? What are you doing on the floor?" Trowa blinked, "You tried to kill me." Duo's eyes bugged as he remembered the dream. "You...You killed Q." Trowa frowned, "Duo, Quatre is fine. He's right there." Duo frowned, "In my dream, you bit him." Silence from the three pilots' before Quatre put an arm around Duo's shoulders. "Duo, It was a dream, I'm okay." Duo nodded, frowning before hiding it behind his "happy mask". "Yeah, guys, sorry, just dreaming. Well, goodnight." Wufei muttered under his breath and stomped from the hall, Trowa following, leaving only Quatre and Duo. The blonde turned to Duo, troubled. "You're sure you're okay Duo?" he asked worriedly. Duo grinned, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nightmare." Quatre nodded and slowly walked back into his room. Duo held his happy mask a second longer before letting it drop, a frown replacing the grin. Even if it had been only a dream, the emotion was still there, and he was truly afraid.   
  
  
"Poor Slayer" a voice hissed through the dark hall. A feral grin broke the darkness as the brilliance of white teeth flashed in the moonlight. "This is the beginning."   



	3. Am I dreaming?!?

Author's notes: the death in this one is a little more, well, gruesome, please be warned. Nothing really new in developements just yet, but, I'm getting there!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo yawned as the morning sun forced him to wake up. "Ugghh" he groaned and slowly rose to greet the new day. He stumbled out into the hall and passed the other pilots' rooms, when his senses told him to turn around. He turned and came face to face with Quatre, wielding a crossbow. Duo frowned until the blonde leapt forward and fired a bolt. "What are you doing??" he screeched as he flipped backwards - and woke up as he hit his bedroom floor. Eyes wide he blinked before groaning and covering his eyes with an arm. "Duo?" Quatre's voice asked and Duo flipped onto his feet and pounced, grabbing him in a headlock, "You're not going to fire a crossbow bolt at me are you?" Quatre's eyes bugged, "What?? Duo!!" he pushed against Duo's arm until he let go, he fell onto the floor and stared up at the crazy pilot. "You know, when she cut your hair, I didn't think it would affect you this much! What's gotten into you?" Duo blushed, "Sorry buddy, I had another dream and this time, you attacked me." Quatre frowned and stood, "maybe we should find Heero. Maybe he'd know something.." Duo shook his head "NO, It's okay, Q! I'm entitled to a few nightmares aren't I?" Quatre bit his lip, unsure, Duo grinned and slung an arm around his friend, leading him out the room. "Don't worry"  
  
The shadow watched as the small blonde was lead away by the Slayer. It smiled "Slayer, when will you learn to ask for help?"  
  
  
Duo spent the rest of the day relaxing. He hadn't realised how much those nightmares had worn him out until he found himself unable to keep his eyes open. He yawned and lay down on the couch he was on. He had barely gotten comfortable before he was asleep.   
  
Sister Helen cried out in pain as the mercenaries attacked the church. "No!!" she sobbed. "The children!!" she reached a hand out to the burning church as the screams died away. One of the mercenaries turned to her. Fangs slid into place as he morphed into his true form and Sister Helen gasped through tears. "You, You're a ..." the Vampire rolled its' eyes impatiently. "Yes yes sister, may God have mercy on your soul." So saying he plunged his hand through the habit she wore and into her chest. She choked out a cry as the claws penetrated skin and muscle alike. The vampire grinned and ripped her heart from her chest, showing it to her. Unable to do anything more, her mouth opened in horror as she fell into her final sleep. The Vampire grinned again and bit into the heart, "mmm, haven't had one of these in a while"  
  
Duo screamed in terror and flew up off the couch. Wufei, hearing the scream was in the room in an instant, an apple in hand. Duo took one look at the apple and his eyes narrowed into violet slits as he lunged at the Chinese boy. Wufei's own eyes widened as he moved to the left out of the not-so-braided pilots' way. Duo growled and turned, intending to attack again. Wufei dropped the apple and assumed his fighting stance. "Maxwell!! You're dreaming! Wake up!" Duo screamed out loud and tried to punch the other boy. Wufei quickly dodged and swept him off his feet before tumbling back away out of range. Duo cried out and flipped to his feet, kicking out at Wufei. Calmly Wufei grabbed hold of his foot and twisted so he fell to the floor. Before Duo could move to stand again Wufei pinned him to the floor. "Maxwell, Duo, you have to wake up." he calmly started talking to the boy.   
  
  
Duo became aware of being pinned. He jerked forward and opened his eyes, coming face to face with Wufei, pinning him. "Wufei?" he croaked, "What's going on?" Wufei frowned, "You don't remember?"  
  



	4. I don't believe I'm dreaming

Author's Notes: Been a while huh? I have an excuse really!! My poor puter go boom. Okay no it didn't but close enough. Anyway Posting this on my Brothers computer. After that who knows?  
  
  
  
  
Wufei frowned at Duo's lack of comprehension. "You just tried to kill me." Duo's face drained of colour and his mouth fell open. "I...I had a dream." Wufei growled, "I'm calling Yuy"   
  
  
Heero was annoyed. This mission was not going well. The information he'd supposed to retrieve had been highly guarded. He smiled as his Laptop decoded it and was about to sent it to Dr J when a warning flashed across the screen.   
  
Virus Detected. Five seconds to total deletion.  
  
"No.. NO!!" Heero growled and hit the back of the computer as it shut down for the last time.   
  
  
The shadow watched in the darkness as Duo and Wufei came head to head and chuckled quietly. "That was a close one Slayer."   
  
  
Duo was beginning to get scared. What was going on? Sure the nightmares were scary, but he'd almost killed two of his friends. He sighed before rising to find Quatre. Maybe Slaying would help.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay alone with Duo?" Trowa asked worriedly as the blonde gathered a few stakes. "I'll be fine. Maybe I can find ot what's bugging Duo." Trowa nodded as Quatre passed him and reached out a hand, placing it on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Be careful"   
  
  
The shadow watched as both Slayers left the house and smiled a feral smile. "Well Mr Maxwell, I think it's time to meet."  
  
  
Duo fingered his stake nervously and beside him Quatre frowned, he could feel something following the but was unsure what it was. It's energy signature was familiar and he gasped as he recognised it. Before he could warn Duo the shadow attacked.   
  
  
The shadow knew the blonde had figured out who he was and ran forward before he ruined all his planning. "Sorry Q" it whispered and threw out a hand in the blonde's direction.   
  
  
Duo turned to his friend as soon as he gasped and was about to ask what was wrong when he was thrown back by some unseen force. "Vampires!" his first thought he flipped to his feet and brought his stake in front of his body, intending to kill whatever had hit him. Quatre let out a quiet groan and Duo turned back to the blonde. His eyes widened at the shadow standing over the boy, who was on his knees holding his head as if he were in pain.   
  
  
Quatre lifted pained eyes to look into the shadows face. "Why are you doing this?" The shadow knelt down, showing it's face to the blonde. "You know why Quatre. I need to know." The shadows violet eyes flashed to a deep red and a strong wind blew, knocking Quatre back further. Before Quatre could move to stand a heavy weight pushed on his back keeping him pinned. "No. You're not him, I know you're not him."   
  
  
Duo watched the shadow pin his friend easily under it's foot. "Stop it!! Let him go!" he ran forward and tried to attack. Lifting the stake he slashed through where the Shadows' torso should have been and encountered ... air? "What??" he asked himself and turned around, a figure standing right behind him. "AAAHH!" He screamed and threw his stake at it. "Duo?" Quatre asked, puzzled, "What's wrong?" 


End file.
